Twenty Minutes
by Unchained Silence
Summary: Naoto has 20 minutes to relieve stress from her Fiancee after his bad day at Uni before dinner is ready. She'll take it. [Persona 4 Golden]
**This was something in the works for a while now, I just had trouble finishing but hey I managed to get it done. Another short one, not really a scenario I can really expand up on. This is set after Traditionally Unorthodox**

 **Original File Name: Getting His**

 **Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

"Urgh..." Souji groaned as he stumbled through the door. He was met with the concern eyes of his fiancée who just happened to be carrying the clothes hamper to the kitchen.

"Souji-kun, are you ok?" She asked, worry filling her voice. The silverette feebly waved away her concern.

"Yeah, just a long day at University..." She watched as he shuffled past her, feeling the downcast mood completely taken him over. The sleuth frowned.

"Go get some rest, I don't mind taking over cooking responsibilities this evening." He was dropped his bag off by the bedroom door and turned towards the living room.

"No need, there is still dinner bentos I made from earlier on in the week, those can just warm up." Her frown grew.

"Fine, just go read and relax I'll bring you yours." He hummed in response, as he slipped into the living room.

 _'Damn it Souji...'_

She padded into the kitchen and placed the hamper by the washing machine. She opened the washing machine and stuffed the pre-organised clothes in speedily. Her mind was already working on sorting out food and Souji's current demeanour. After throwing in the last bits of socks and underwear, she placed a cup full of detergent in with it before slamming it shut. With a switch and some button presses the washing machine was good to go. Quickly leaving that task behind she brought out parts of the bento pre-made from earlier on in the week and realised the season chicken needed to go in to the mini oven.

"Shoot, not as quick as I hoped..." She took the egg timer and turned it until it got to the twenty minute mark. "I wonder what I can do in this..."

Her voice trailed off as she thought of an idea and blushed heavily at the image. She shook her head, going over the small plan created in her head.

 _'That might be able to work; I hope it lifts his mood.'_

She started to unbutton the top buttons of her shirt...

...

...

...

Souji sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his head deeply in a book which gave him comfort from the day's activities. University frustrated him, to the point he was about to walk out. His team was not on point, the lecturers were not helping being disorganised and an issue with the University administration system messed up one his payments. By the end of the day, nothing was really resolved and felt like a waste. Good thing he didn't have work this evening because he probably would have killed someone if anything went wrong. The silence was nice and Naoto's worry made him feel loved. He took comfort in the silence and the book kept him at ease.

From the corner of the room he heard Naoto walk into the living room, assuming that she was checking to see if he was ok. He acknowledged her with a nod and continued reading. She kept walking until she stood over him. He peaked up curiously to see her face; it was stoic outside the dust pink in her cheeks, her eyes focused on him. He vaguely noticed that her cleavage was showing and he blushed as he caught his eyes wandering.

She smiled, seemingly caught on to what he was doing as he quickly hid behind his book. She leaned forward planting a soft kiss on his forehead. She the then slid down his body, his view blocked off by the book in his hands. Souji paid it no mind until he heard the zipper of his jeans come undone.

"N-Naoto?"

"Shh, keep reading." She ordered. The statement was flat, forcing him to comply. He shivered as the breeze hit him as Naoto freed his growing arousal. He jumped a little as she started to stroke him.

"We have twenty minutes..." She told him as she casually stroked him. While she had a look of focus, her eyes danced in amusement of the situation. A few rapid movements with the hand brought a small groan from Souji.

"N-Naoto..." She smirked.

"Ready?"

"...Huh?" Taking confused reply as agreement, she took the first third of him in her mouth and bobbed slowly. The moan from Souji was low in tone and loud in volume, with the book almost slipping from his grip. Naoto's right hand on his arousal moved to his base and moved in tandem with her mouth. Souji steadied the grip on the book he was attempting to read but his eyes were out of focus, the glaze of desire making him unable to see the words on the paper. She took him out of her mouth for a second to smile up at him.

"Like this?"

"I- I... urgh..." Souji babbled unable to comprehend the treatment he was getting. She laughed with satisfaction as his disposition. But once done she went back to work, trying her hardest to make him forget his day.

After a few strokes and licks of attention, she stopped for a moment and turned to her wrist to see her watch and simply said.

"Seventeen Minutes."

Then she went back to taking him in her mouth with deeper strokes than before. One of Souji's hands left the book and gripped the arm of the chair hard. His eyes clamped shut as he tried to hold off falling into the abyss of ecstasy so quickly. Naoto peered up, with him still in her mouth, noting how white his knuckle went so quickly. After taking a small bob of the head, she had a quick glance at her watch.

"Fourteen Minutes."

Either Souji ignored her, or he was so far gone that he couldn't hear her. The small smirk graced her face again once she pulled off of him. With one more stroke of the hand and trace with her tongue on his arousal, she pulled away.

Souji blinked, was once again met with image of the book he was trying to read.

"We have fourteen minutes Souji-kun." Naoto said plainly. She unbuttoned her blouse and unfastened the front bra clasp so her so her relatively large breasts sprung free from their confines. She quickly undone the fastener on her trousers then unzipped them so she could push them down along with her panties to the floor. Souji peered from behind his book to see his fiancée stood confidently with her hands on her hips, her trademark blank expression still showing.

Souji's eyes widened as he looked up at her.

Naoto took the step forward. She placed a hand on the long forgotten book and easily pulled it from Souji's grasp. His eyes followed the book as she threw it to the side nonchalantly. A small thud was heard as it hit the ground but it went unnoticed as Naoto's other hand turned Souji's face to her.

"Eyes on me"

She shuffled forward so she straddled him on the chair, hands moving to his shoulders to brace and steady herself. She shuffled against him, a small sigh escaping her lips as she felt his tip brush against her entrance. Her left hand moved from his shoulder to cup his cheek as to hold it in place while her other turned so she could glance at the time.

"Eleven minutes..." She whispered huskily. Souji's breath hitched as his he locked his eyes with hers. Without a moment more to waste, Naoto leaned down to claim his lips aggressively as she sank down on him. Souji's hands shot to her hips and grasped tightly as Naoto moaned into his mouth. Her hand moved away from his face instead opting for her arms to wrap around his neck and hold tightly. She started fast, riding him to the best of her ability.

"N-Naoto... Not so fast..." Naoto leaned forward to bite his neck.

"I-I'll go as fast as I want..." She mumbled against his skin.

Her hips swirled then rocked back and forth, keeping no real rhythm, she just moved instinctively while keeping Souji's body guessing. She pulled away from his neck and kissed him again, entwining her tongue with his.

"You feel so good Souji-kun." She breathed in between deep kisses. Souji could only groan in reply to her comment. The sleuth's hands took his off her hips and moved them to her breasts.

"Touch me..." She moaned as he complied instantly. His hands softly groped and squeezed, feeling her mounds lovingly. She gasped as his fingers pulled lightly at her nipples before pinching them.

"Yeah... That's it..." She encouraged, she went down for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up roughly. Souji got the signal by disengaging from her chest but it wasn't without the whimper of annoyance from the sleuth. Lifting his arms, Naoto pulled the shirt off of him and threw it aside without a second thought. She was about to kiss him but she took a quick look at her watch and frowned.

"Five Minutes." She said breathlessly as she switched to a fast and rough rhythm bounding on top of him. Her hands roamed the bare chest of her lover, trying to feel as much of him as possible.

"Na-Naoto..." He was silenced to a finger to his lips as he looked at his fiancée dead in the eye. Without breaking her rhythm she steadied herself.

"O-Once you are within these walls, your... Your only worry is me and my... ugh... my only one is you." Souji nodded as best he could as he grimaced, trying to hold back the impending orgasm.

"D-Do you understand me?" She tried to use her voice of authority, but it wavered from the increasing intensity of pleasure she felt.

"Yeah..." Souji breathed. His hands moved to her hips to help guide her and increase the tempo of her movement. Naoto's actions were starting to rock the chair as she moved faster against him. She started to tense around him, squeeze him, her body not wanting to let him go.

"Naoto... You're getting tighter..."

"It's because you feel so good!" She called out, a little louder than she though. She could sense the tension in Souji's thighs against her legs; his breathing was quicker as she felt him start to throb inside her.

"Naoto, I'm coming!" He growled as he pulled Naoto as close to him as possible as he drove himself as far as he could inside of her before unloading inside the sleuth. Feeling him pulse was enough to trigger her own orgasm as she shivered against him, signalling her arrival to the apex of pleasure with a long drawn out moan.

The pair panted as they tried to get their breath back from the spontaneous activity, the room silent other than for their breathing. After a moment of afterglow, Naoto looked up at her watch and gave a small smile. Souji turned to her, sensing her attention was on something else.

"What's up?"

Her small smile morphed into a smirk.

Souji raised an eye brow but the ringing noise from the kitchen answered his soon to be asked question.

"Times up." Naoto said simply. She lifted herself off of him causing the pair to shudder for a second at the loss of feeling. Naoto shuffled backwards until her feet touched the carpet. She used the arms of the chair to steady herself as her legs trembled slightly.

"Feeling better?" The bluenette asked with a tone more cheerful than before.

Souji nodded quickly and let out a pleasant breath.

"Definitely"

Naoto cocked her head to the side with a small grin.

"I'm glad. I always hope I can find ways of helping you relieve stress." While it wasn't Naoto's intention to sound flirtatious (leaving aside the intimacy a few minutes ago) and was just intended on stating fact, Souji thought it was one of the sexiest things in the world.

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

Naoto raised an eye brow.

"Do you mean the kitchen or me?" The question threw him off for a second but he recovered quickly.

"Both?" He asked back bring a small laugh from the sleuth.

"I'll grab some tissues on the way to the kitchen and don't worry about tidying up. We can have a shower once I'm done."

Souji's mind wondered instantly.

"Sure I'd love that." Naoto nodded, feeling her work was done for now.

"I'll be back in a moment with your food, I hope you hungry." With that she sauntered off with her hips giving a bit more of a gentle sway than what he was used to seeing. Intentional or not, it was enough to get his blood going again, maybe Naoto will be up for another round later.

...

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed that. In other news, Sisters At War is ready to go up, so that will get posted in a few days.**

 **The next M Rated content will be Souji/Naoto/Margret - Still need to do some background work before finish it. Hopefully soon.**


End file.
